


Mi Vida

by starchaser22



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU, Impulse (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bluepulse, Cuddling, M/M, Nicknames, Nightmares, Pet Names, Prompt Fill, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, bart tries, i love them, jaime speaks spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: Anonymous requested: "bluepulse promnompto: BART'S HAVIN NIGHTMARES AND JAIME'S LIKLE COME HERE AND LET ME CUDDLE"





	Mi Vida

**Author's Note:**

> mmm wow this is gay  
> had to actually research spanish to write this. hope i didnt get anything wrong! (please correct me if i did ajsdhfas)

He's not fast enough.

The air is thick; with smoke or dust or debris or just his own panicking, Bart doesn't know. The trees reach high, endless. Their trunks are destroyed from ravaging war, many dented by bullets and blades, if not scorched by past fires. Most of the branches have been destroyed or sawed off, but the higher you go, the more frequent they occur, to the point where Bart can't even see the sky, obstructed by dark green shadows and silhouettes. It encases the area around him, prevents him from being free.

It feels like he's choking, unable to take in any oxygen, but he's running - he's running  _so fast._  Puffs of his own heavy breathing cloud the atmosphere, further interfering with his line of sight.

He can't get his speed to work.

The connection he normally felt with the Speed Force, the lightning coursing through his veins and the irresistible pull forwards... it was absent. Gone. An empty abyss where it should be. The unstable force has been with him for as long as he could remember. Without it, Bart doesn't know who, or what, he is.

A hand goes up to his throat, feels the inhibitor collar restricting his meta powers, tightly wound around his neck. It's been on for so long, it may as well be a part of him.

He kept running, thorns and branches occasionally scratching his bare arms. It was cold; there was nothing to cover his torso. Bart's grown out hair was able to just barely keep the back of his neck from freezing, but the rest was hopeless. Most nights, he would light a fire or stay close to Neutron. Then again, most nights, he's not being chased by...

Bart trips over a protruding tree root, vision going hazy as he scrambles onto his back and catches a glimpse of-

_A monster._

Dark blue and black. The large figure crept into view, each step booming through the woods, enunciated only by the crack of twigs and dead leaves. Heavy, full body armor encased around a wide torso and broad muscles. It cast a looming shadow over Bart, so that he could see nothing but their face. A young face that he'd once associated with compassion and safety, but now knew all-too-well how much it really just encompassed _terror_.

He'd grown up under the tyrannic reign of Blue Beetle, but that didn't make the soulless commander before him any less petrifying. 

Bart scrambled backwards, each attempt to regain balance more of a hasty disaster than the last. This was the end; he could feel it in the lump welling in his throat and the throbbing pound in his skull. He watched as Blue Beetle grew closer, ever menacing as he opened his eyes and cursed, "Bart! Bart, wake up!"

He felt his shoulders shake, tremble in fear.

"Come on! Get up, _ese_!"

And, in a motion that eerily felt like submerging from deep water, he awoke.

Gasping for air, Bart looked down at himself. He'd bolted upright, and his clothes were drenched in sweat. God, another nightmare...

He'd been having them a lot lately, ghosts of his days from the future. It had been a one-way trip, and even if it hadn't, there was no way Bart would ever go back. Yet, these dreams almost felt like memories, paved red with blood that left him with a longing sense of unsettled agony. 

"Bart! Are you okay?"

His head shot to the left, crackles of lightning tingling his vision as he briefly slipped into relative time to prepare for a fight. Realizing that it was just Jaime, he took a few deep breaths, resuming life at a normal pace. "Yeah," He exhaled, eyelids dropping closed again. "Was just another nightmare."

"Another one?" Jaime sat all the way up, shifting the blankets as they fell down to his waist. He gently put a hand over Bart's, forcing eye contact as he said, "You've been having nightmares a lot lately."

"I guess..." His voice trailed off, echos of it the only thing filling the silence. "Not like _you_ don't have nightmares." Bart didn't know why he suddenly was acting all defensive. He didn't  _feel_ defensive. Everyone got nightmares, and it was even more common among superheroes. Some of the things they've seen in waking hours didn't even compare to those conjured up in their subconscious.

"Hey, come on." Jaime reached forward, wrapped his arms around Bart and pulled him close, head resting over his bare, beating heart. " _Pobrecito."_

Bart took deep breaths, using the constant beating of his companion's heart to steady his anchor in time. After a few moments, he hummed, "Whas'it mean?"

"Hm? _Pobrecito?_ " Jaime moved one hand from Bart's back up to his hair, tangling his fingers between the dark locks and brushing them through. "It's... a term of sympathy, kind of. Like, 'poor thing'? I guess."

" _Poor-bread-see-toe,"_ He tried to pronounce, making Jaime laugh beneath him. Bart smiled; hearing that laugh always made him feel better.

"Not quite, _ese_." The affection was evident from the way Jaime said those words, cheeks tinged red and smile bright as the sun. He leaned his head down to drop a soft kiss in his companion's hair.

Bart had never harbored an interest in learning another language until he'd met Jaime. The way it rolls of the tongue, so elegantly beautiful in his accent. It enunciated emotions; made anger harsher and love more endearing. "Someday, I'll get it," He reassured, his eyes beginning to droop closed. He fought against it, wanting to stay awake with his boyfriend for as long as he could. "Someday, her-man-oh." 

Eventually, it was too much to fight, and Bart succumbed to sleep. He felt safe, reassured within these strong arms, and knew that there would be no more nightmares for tonight. With that final thought, he exhaled deeply and allowed his eyes to droop all the way closed.

Jaime laughed again, this time much quieter. It wasn't a laugh from humor as much as from love and affection. He pushed a bit of hair behind Bart's ear, noticing the way his eyes slipped closed. "Good night, _mi vida._ "

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> check out my [tumblr! ](https://supermonkeyball.tumblr.com/)


End file.
